The Crow: Angels And Demons
by Cenaforever1028
Summary: John Cena comes back from the grave to avenge the deaths of himself and his fiancee.
1. Chapter 1

_People once believed that when someone dies, a crow carries their soul to the land of the dead. But sometimes, something so bad happens that a terrible sadness is carried with it and the soul can't rest. Then sometimes, just sometimes, the crow can bring that soul back to put the wrong things right._

Police were and fireman everywhere. There'd been a brutal attack on two people. A double homicide. Half of the house had been torched but had smoldered out by the kitchen. The place was trashed. The home was that of a very successful attorney, John Cena and his fiancée Bailey Lee. Police were taking pictures and collecting evidence. Randy Orton a detective with the Chicago Police and John Cena's best friend came into the master bedroom upstairs. Where Bailey was laying dead from a slit throat and multiple stab wounds. There were also signs she'd been raped.

Detective Orton." One of the officers said.

"What the hell happened here?" Randy said.

"It looks like a home invasion, multiple assailants." "As far as we can tell Mr. Cena appeared to arrive in the middle of it." "That's when they attacked him as well."

"He's dead to?"

"Yes." "They really did a number on him." "Multiple stab wounds, multiple gunshots, they hung him from a tree in the backyard."

"Oh my god." Randy walked over to the bed. He looked sadly at Bailey. "These people were my friends." "I want this handled."

"Yes sir."

"Sergeant Peters." Another officer said coming into the room holding up a plastic baggy. The officer that was talking to Randy turned around.

"Yes."

"I found this in the bathroom." She handed it to sergeant Peters.

"A pregnancy test." Randy looked at it.

"It's positive." Randy said. He looked at Bailey's body. "I'm sorry." He said. "You would've made a great mother."

Randy went downstairs. There was a blood trail from the top of the stairs down in the living room, through the kitchen and out the sliding glass doors to the patio. Randy looked up at the tree where the noose still hung and was soaked with blood. John had been taken down and was covered with a white sheet. Tears formed in the corners of Randy's eyes. He knelt down by John's body.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I'm gonna get the fuckers, I swear."

Randy went to the front of the house. AJ Lee's car pulled up in front of the house. She was Bailey's younger sister. They were two years apart. She was also Randy's girlfriend. John had introduced them.

"Randy what's going on?" AJ asked.

"AJ, uh…

"What?" "What is it?"

"AJ, Bailey and John are dead."

"What?" "No."

"They think it was some type of home invasion."

"Are you sure they're dead?" She said starting to cry.

"I just saw there bodies."

"No!" He hugged her. "Randy, no!" She sobbed.

"I know baby." "I know."

**One Year Later**

There were no leads in the killings of Bailey and John. The case had gone cold. Randy and AJ were at the cemetery. Bailey and John's graves were right across from each other. They put flowers on each. They were standing at Bailey's grave.

"I miss you." AJ said. "I love you." A crow landed on John's grave.

"Caw!" It squawked.

"Are you ready?" Randy asked.

"Yeah."

Later that night Randy was over at AJ's place. AJ was looking at pictures of Bailey and some of Bailey and John. Bailey's had had long wavy brown hair. She'd been a little taller then AJ and she had blue eyes. AJ sat down next to Randy on the couch.

"I miss them so much." AJ said.

"I do to."

In the cemetery at John's grave the ground began to crack open. The coffin opened. John crawled out and stood up. He was confused. He didn't understand where he was or what was happening.

"Caw!" John turned around and saw a crow on a headstone. He didn't understand why it was there. What was even more puzzling to him was what was written on the tombstone he saw. It read.

"John Cena 1977-2014"

**I hope you liked the first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

John stared at the crow on the headstone. He was still confused. According to the headstone he saw he was dead. He didn't see how that could be possible. He felt very much alive.

"Caw!" The crow squawked. It flew away and landed on a tree branch ten feet away looking back at John. "Caw!" John felt like the crow wanted him to follow it. So he did.

John walked for awhile the crow led him to a house that was all by itself. It was all boarded up and looked half burned. The crow led John to side of the house where one of the boards by the window was loose. John ripped it off and climbed in. The crow flew in after him. The house was empty. John didn't recognize a thing. The crow flew up the stairs. John once again followed. He found the crow on the bathtub staring at the bathroom sink. John looked at the sink.

"What?" He said. He went over to the sink and looked back at the crow. "I don't understand." Not knowing what to do he put his hand on the sink. A flashback came to him.

**Bailey was standing by the sink holding a positive pregnancy test. She gasped then smiled. "Oh my god." She said happily. The flashback ended.**

"Bailey." John said suddenly remembering her. "You were pregnant?"

Another flashback came to John.

**Bailey was again standing at the bathroom sink. The same way she was before. There was a knock at the front door.**

**"Coming." She said.**

**She went down the stairs. Just as she was about to open the door it was kicked in. She jumped back. Three men came in. She'd never seen them before.**

**"Who are you?" The tall one in the middle stepped forward.**

**"I'm Roman." He pointed to his left. "That's Seth." "And this is Dean." Bailey ran up the stairs as fast as she could to the bedroom. All three of them were right behind her. As she made to the doorway she felt someone grab her by the back of hair. She was thrown onto the bed stomach first. "You're quick." She rolled her back.**

**"Please I'm pregnant." "Please."**

**"Shut up." Seth came across the room fast and backhanded her. "Boy you sure are pretty." He grinned. He went to step towards her. Dean stopped him.**

**"I'm first." He said. She tried to get up but Dean was on top of before she could.**

**"Get off me!" She yelled. She was still trying to get away.**

**"Stop fucking moving!" He punched her in the face and pinned her arms above her head. "Are you this feisty with Johnny boy?" "I bet you taught him a thing or two." He started unbuttoning her shirt then undid her jeans. As he raped her the other two trashed the room.**

"No!" "Leave her alone!" "Bailey!" John yelled as could see this grotesque thing happening.

**The next thing John saw was himself arriving home from work. He saw the door was kicked in. He ran inside.**

**"No!" He heard Bailey scream in a sobbing voice. He ran up the stairs and into the bedroom. He saw a man raping Bailey who he'd never seen before. She looked like she'd been stabbed in the stomach. She looked at John. "Run!" Just as she said that Dean shot John in the back. "No!" "John!" She tried to get up from under Seth. He pulled out his switchblade again and stabbed her four times in the chest. She stopped struggling. Her breathing became shallow.**

**Dean when over to John.**

**"Hi John, welcome home." He said as he repeatedly kicked John in the head.**

**John got on his hands and knees and was crawling towards Bailey. By this time Roman was taking his turn with Bailey.**

**"Well looking at this." Seth said. "The dumbass is still trying to save her. He kicked John in the ribs and stabbed him in the abdomen and chest multiple times. John was still breathing.**

**"Bailey." John said forcing it to come out. It was getting harder to breathe. "Bailey…I…love…you."**

**"I…love…you…to…John." It was also very hard for her to breathe.**

**Roman got off of Bailey.**

**"Alright I'm done with her." Roman said. He looked at Dean. "Got your rope?"**

**"Yeah." Dean said. Roman looked at Seth.**

**"Finish her off then meet us in the backyard."**

**"Alright." Roman looked back to Dean.**

**"Help me pick him up."**

**They picked him up and dragged him out.**

**"John." "John." Bailey said weakly. Seth cut her throat. She died a few seconds after.**

**Then he went downstairs join the rest of them. He followed the blood trail to the backyard. They had the rope ready to go. Roman had John up. Dean put the rope around John's neck. "Bye Johnny boy." Roman let John go. John gagged and choked for a few minutes before finally dying.**

**"He's dead now." Seth said.**

**"Yeah." Dean took out his gun and shot John in the center of his chest. "Just incase."**

**As they left through the front door Roman lit a match and dropped it in the living room.**

John sat on the floor where the bed was and sobbed for a few minutes. After he got a hold of himself other things started coming back.

**Flashback**

**Moving boxes were everywhere. John came in. Holding three boxes. He put them down.**

**"That's the last of them." John said. Bailey went up John and hugged him.**

**"I love you."**

**"I love you to."**

**In a second flash be saw himself carrying Bailey to the bedroom. He laid her down and got on top of her.**

**"I love you so much." He said.**

**"I love you to." They kissed.**

**End Of Flashback**

John finally understood why he had come back. To avenge his and Bailey's deaths. He got up and went into the bathroom. He flipped the light switch out of distinct surprisingly the electricity still worked. He opened the bottom drawer on the sink. He reached his hand in a cut on a razor. Pulling it out watched as he bled. Then the cut healed itself and disappeared. He reached again and found Bailey's make-up bag clear in the back. He took out the white powder and put it all over his face. Then he took black lipstick and made thin dark lines above and below his eyes. Doing the same thing around his lips. He went back into the bedroom. He took off the shirt he buried in. In the back of the closet was a black-long sleeved shirt. He put it on. He also put on his boots he found in the closet. He went downstairs and opened the front door. The crow sat on his shoulder for a few minutes before flying off into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Roman, Seth and Dean were in an abandoned warehouse. They were making meth and cocaine. They were part of a drug ring. Roman's cell phone started to ring.

"Yeah." He said. "Hey boss." "Everything's going fine." "We're just finishing up the new batch of the product now." "C is scheduled for shipment Friday and M is scheduled for Monday." "Uh-huh." "Later."

"Does he always have to call and check up on us?" Seth said.

"You know how he is."

"Yeah but we've been in business together for years." "Not to mention we were in business way before that pig took charge."

"Quit bitching Seth." Dean said. "He keeps us out of prison." "He could've fucked us over already but he hasn't."

"He's had his share of fuck ups."

"Yeah and the main fuck up we took care of a year ago." Roman said. "He's got our backs."

"He's still a pig." Seth said.

"Alright." "We're done." "I feel like a beer." "You guys wanna come?"

"I will."

"I'm going home." Dean said.

"See ya."

Dean got on a bus. He rode for about twenty minutes. Then he got off and walked for two blocks before going into his apartment building. He went up the stairs to the sixth floor where his apartment was. He unlocked the door and went inside. The living room window was open. The crow was on the window seal.

"Caw!" The crow squawked.

"Get the hell out of here you damn bird." He went over to the window to try to get rid of it. It didn't move. Dean heard the floor creak behind him. He turned around. John was standing there.

"Hi Dean, welcome home." John said. Dean took out his gun.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"You're the one who put the noose around my neck." "You tell me."

"What?"

"I'm your past coming back to haunt you."

"Listen freak." "You have three seconds to get out." "One." "Two."

"Three." John said grinning. Dean shot him in the chest. Blood ran down but only for a second. The blood ran back into John's body and the hole closed up.

"What the fuck?" Dean said shocked.

"Don't you hate it when that happens?" Dean shot again. John walked towards him. Dean shot at him again as John continued walking towards him. "Now you're just being wasteful." He grabbed Dean by the neck and held him against the wall. Dean dropped his gun. "Bullets don't work on someone who's already dead."

"Already dead?"

"Think back." "A year ago." "You Roman, and Seth." "You murdered a couple." "A lawyer and his pregnant fiancée."

"You talking about Cena and his bitch?"

"Don't you fucking call her that!" John tightened his grip on Dean's throat "Her name was Bailey!" "She was beautiful!"

"I can't breathe." "Please."

"Please?" John rolled his eyes. "Did you listen to Bailey's pleas for mercy as you raped her?! "I couldn't breathe either as I was hanging from that tree." John threw Dean acrossed the room. He landed on his coffee table breaking it to pieces. John walked over to Dean. He noticed a ring in the debris of the table. He recognized it. It was Bailey's engagement ring. John picked it up and put it in his pocket.

"What do you want?"

"I want my life back!" "My life, Bailey's life, my unborn child's life!" He picked up Dean's gun and shot him in the chest. John went into Dean's bedroom, took the sheet off the bed and began tying it in a noose as he walked back into the living room.

A few minutes later the superintendent of the building and two cops were outside Dean's door.

"Mr. Ambrose open the door." The superintendent said. There was no answer. The cops kicked in the door. They went in. "Oh my god."

The room was empty except for Dean hanging by his neck from the ceiling fan by a bed sheet. From the wound in his chest the blood was the outline of a crow.

From there John went to a playground. Bailey used to go there with AJ to play when they were kids. Bailey and John would go there sometimes. From a distance he was looking at the swing set where they used to sit.

**Flashback**

**John was sitting on a swing. Bailey was sitting on his lap. She looked at John.**

**"You know what I can't wait for?" Bailey said.**

**"What?"**

**"To bring our kids here to play one day."**

**"Kids huh?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"How many?"**

**"As many as you allow me to give you."**

**"You'd look beautiful pregnant."**

**"You think?"**

**"I know." She kissed him.**

**"Wanna go home and practice?"**

**"Sounds good to me."**

**End Of Flashback**

John took the ring out of his pocket.

**Flashback**

**Bailey came home.**

**"John I'm home." Bailey noticed rose pedals on the floor. She followed them. They went up the stairs down the hall and into the bedroom. When she opened the door candles were lit all over the room. On the end table there was a small box with a hand written note that read.**

**"Open this." She went up to the box and opened it.**

**"Oh my god." She said with tears in her eyes.**

**"Hi." John said from behind her. She turned around.**

**"Hi."**

**"I wanna ask you something." John took the ring from the box and got down on one knee. "Bailey I've loved you since the moment I saw you." "There's nobody in the world I'd rather share my life with." "Will you marry me?"**

**"Yes." She said tears were coming down her cheeks and she was smiling. He put the ring on her finger and stood up. They hugged. "I love you."**

**"I love you to." They kissed.**

**End Of Flashback**

John put the ring away. He saw someone come and sit on one of the swings. He recognized her. It was AJ.

**Flashback**

**Bailey, John, AJ and Randy were having a barbecue at Bailey and John's house. They were all in the backyard. John was standing at the grill. AJ came up to him.**

**"Is my burger ready yet?" AJ asked.**

**"Almost short stuff."**

**"Ha ha."**

**End Of Flashback**

AJ was sitting on the swing. John came up to her. AJ looked scared.

"I'm not gonna hurt you." John said. He sat in the swing next to her.

"Isn't it a little early for Halloween?"

"Do you come here a lot?"

"Yeah." "Reminds me of someone."

"You shouldn't come at night." "It's dangerous."

"You sound like my boyfriend."

"Smart guy." AJ looked at John. "What?"

"You remind me of someone." "Have we met?"

"No."

"It's weird just listening to your voice I could swear you were…

"Who?"

"It's stupid, he's dead."

"Do you miss him?"

"Yeah." "Me and my boyfriend do." "Well I should go."

"Will you be ok by yourself?"

"Yeah." She got up and started walking behind John. She'd walked about fifteen feet.

"See ya short stuff." AJ stopped.

"John?" She turned around. He was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

AJ woke up the next morning. She was just laying there. She couldn't get last night out of her head. She could've sworn that the person she was talking to last night was John. She knew that was insane. She knew he was dead. The man she was talking to sounded so much like John. The only person to ever call her short stuff was John. She was very confused. The alarm clock went off. Randy shut it off. He looked over.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey."

"You look like you've been up for awhile."

"I have."

"What's wrong?"

"I just have a lot on my mind."

"Bailey and John?"

"Sort of."

"I miss them to."

"I know."

"If it wasn't for them we never would have met."

"Yeah." "I remember how against the idea I was."

"Yeah that's what John said."

"Well it was a blind date." "Could you blame me?"

**Flashback**

**Bailey and John had been dating for four months. She and AJ were at Bailey's apartment. They were going to the movies and dinner John and Randy.**

**"I changed my mind I don't wanna do this." AJ said.**

**"Come on." "It'll be fun." "Please."**

**"Ok." "What's this guy's name again?"**

**"Randy."**

**"He's a cop right?"**

**"Yeah." "John's best friend." There was a knock at the door. "They're here." Bailey answered the door. "Hey."**

**"Hi." John said. They went in. Bailey and John kissed. John and Randy went over to AJ. "Randy this is Bailey's sister AJ."**

**"Hi." Randy said smiling.**

**"Hi." AJ said smiling back.**

**End Of Flashback**

"We all had such a fun time that night." AJ said.

"Yeah." "Especially us after." "Right here in this bed." "Three times if I remember right."

"Yeah."

"Fast forward four years later and here we are."

"I'd give anything if they could come to our wedding."

"I know." Randy picked up AJ's ring hand. The diamond on the ring shined in the light. He kissed her hand.

"They'd be so happy for us."

"They'll be there in spirit." He kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you to." Randy's cell phone rang.

"Orton." He said when he picked up his phone. "I'll be right there." He hung up and looked at AJ. "I gotta go there's been a murder." "I'll probably have to work late tonight."

"Ok."

After Randy left AJ printed out an old picture of John. She got some markers and began to apply to picture what she saw last night. When she was done it looked just like the face she saw.

"I knew it!" She said out loud.

Later when it was night AJ had just got done eating dinner. She went to the far side of the room to close a window.

"What's up short stuff?" She heard from behind her. She turned around.

"John." She said in shock. "It's really you." She went to him. They hugged. "I knew that was you last night." She suddenly let him go. "Wait." "This can't be." "You're dead."

"I'm back."

"Why?"

"To get revenge on the people who killed us." "One down." "Two to go."

"Who are they?"

"I'm not sure." "They had to be friends or family members of someone I prosecuted and put away." "They knew us." "Why didn't Randy ever arrest any of them?"

"Somehow the evidence got lost and they had nothing to go on."

"He working late again?"

"Yeah."

"I figured." "That's why I came to see you." John turned towards the fireplace mantel. He saw a framed picture of him and Bailey. He picked it up by the side of the frame and sat down in a chair. AJ sat back on the couch. "She was so beautiful." John said smiling but it was a sad smile.

"Yeah." "The night you guys died she found out she was pregnant."

"I know." He looked at AJ. "Do you know how far along she was?"

"The medical examiner said eight weeks." John looked back at the picture.

"Oh god what they did to her." John said with tears in his eyes. "I couldn't do a thing to stop it." "I tried, I swear I tried."

"Don't blame yourself." "It wasn't your fault."

"I know."

"I know how much you loved her."

"Yes I did." He stood up and put picture back on the mantel. AJ stood up.

"Look John." She said holding out her ring hand.

"Randy asked you to marry him?"

"Yeah."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"Are you gonna tell him I was here?"

"Do you think he'd believe me?"

"No." "Can I have a drink before I go?"

"Sure." She turned around and started to walk to the fridge. She'd walked about three steps. _"Wait." She thought. "He's dead." "He doesn't need to drink."_ She turned around. She was alone. "John?"

Roman and Seth were at the abandoned warehouse.

"Where the hell is Dean?" Seth said.

"I don't know I've been calling him all day."

"Freeze!" Someone yelled. Randy stepped out of the shadows. He had his gun out. At first his face was serious. Then he smiled. Then he started laughing.

"Hey Randy." Seth said.

"What's doing boss?" Roman said.

"Where's Dean at?" Randy asked.

"Damned if we know."

"I'll tell you where he is." "He's dead." "Shot in the chest and hung from his ceiling fan." "Sound familiar at all?"

"Not since the night we killed Cena and that bitch."

"Watch your fucking mouth." "That was my fiancée's sister." "I thought I made it clear that you were only supposed to kill John."

"I guess we got carried away." Seth said.

"I gotta go home." "My girl's waiting for me." "You guys got everything under control."

"Yeah." "Take off." Roman said. "We got it."

"See you guys later."


	5. Chapter 5

That same night Roman and Seth were leaving the warehouse.

"Who do you think did Dean in?" Seth asked.

"I don't know but if Randy finds him, I want a few minutes alone with the fucker."

"Watch your back man."

"No one's gonna fuck with me."

"See ya."

"Bye."

Seth got on his motorcycle and road off. He'd been driving from about ten minutes. He cut down an alley to take a shortcut. Suddenly a crate fell off one of the roofs in-between the two buildings. Seth swerved and wiped out. He felt pain in his knee. He held it.

"Ow fuck!" Seth yelled. Suddenly John was crouched down beside down him.

"That looks like it hurts."

"I think I blew out my kneecap."

"Shut the fuck up." He back handed him.

"You pushed the crate?"

"Damn right." Seth got out knife and backed up on hands until he hit a brick wall. He held the knife in front of him.

"Stay away from me." John grabbed the knife by the blade ripping it out of Seth's hands. He switched the knife to his other hand. Seth watched as John's cut on his hand healed itself. "What are you?"

"The angel of death." "You killed Bailey." John grabbed Seth's bad knee and broke it more. He made a loud crunching sound.

"Ahhh! Seth screamed in agony. "Who the fuck is Bailey?!"

"She was the love of my life." "You killed her." "You killed our baby."

**Flashback**

**Seth was on top of Bailey raping her.**

**"Please if it's money you want take everything." Bailey pleaded. She was crying**

**"Shut up!"**

**"What do you want I'll do anything?"**

**"I said shut up." Seth took out his knife and held it above Bailey's stomach.**

**"Oh please not my baby." "Please." "You have no idea how long I've wanted a baby." "Please I'm begging you." "Please don't kill my baby."**

**"Fuck you and your baby." Seth plunged the knife into her stomach.**

**"No!" She screamed out in a sobbing voice.**

**End Of Flashback**

John stabbed Seth in the chest seven times.

"Why?!" John yelled. "Why did you kill us?!

"It wasn't our idea." "Me…Roman and Dean are part of a drug ring." "Our boss is a dirty cop." "Whenever one of us gets in trouble he always destroys the evidence." "One time last year he couldn't get it in time." "The prosecutor, Cena I think his name was." "He was going to cut Roman a deal as long as he rolled on our boss." "The boss said he couldn't have that." "He didn't want his girl PJ or CJ finding out." "Cena was his friend." "He told us to kill him." "He said in the distraction of the murder he could destroy the evidence."

"Name?"

"Orton."

"Orton?" "Not Randy Orton?"

"Yeah."

"You're lying."

"No I swear." John put his hands on Seth's eyes.

**Flashback**

**John saw Seth, Roman, Dean and Randy standing in the warehouse.**

**"How are we gonna fix this mess Randy?" Roman asked.**

**"I know the prosecuting attorney." "He's my best friend." "All you have to do is kill him then I can get to the evidence." Randy took a piece of paper and wrote down his address. "His name is John Cena." "He lives with a woman, Bailey Lee." "You can rough her up or whatever be don't kill her, is that clear."**

**"Yeah."**

**End Of Flashback**

"Ahhhh!" John yelled. He looked down at Seth with anger in his eyes. "Randy will be joining you in hell very soon!" He slit Seth's throat killing him instantly.


	6. Chapter 6

Randy arrived at a crime scene the next morning. He lifted the yellow tape and stepped in. He went over to another detective.

"What do we got?" Randy asked.

"Single victim, multiple stab wounds, slit throat, broken knee cap."

"ID?"

"Seth Rollins."

"Where's the body?"

"It's right over here." They walked a few feet over to the body. Randy crouched down and removed the sheet. "We think it's the same guy that murder Dean Ambrose two nights ago."

"Why?"

"Look up." When Randy looked up he saw a huge outline of a crow. It was outlined in blood. It took up the whole brick wall.

"That same symbol."

"Yeah."

After Randy got everything squared away at the crime scene, he text Roman and told him to meet him at the warehouse. When he got there Roman was already there. Randy went inside.

"What's up?" Roman asked.

"Seth's dead."

"What happened?"

"He was stabbed to death." "Someone silt his throat." "We think it the same guy that killed Dean." "The same symbol was there."

"What symbol?"

"Whoever it is leaves the symbol of a crow."

"A crow?"

"Yeah."

"Huh." He said looking like he was thinking about something.

"What?"

"In ancient times people believed that a crow could bring a tortured soul back from the dead to put the wrong things right."

"Put the wrong things right?" "That's the dumbest fucking thing I've ever heard in my life." "You think John's doing this?" "John is dead." "You killed him."

"It would make sense."

"Sense?" "It makes no sense whatsoever." "You're talking about someone coming back from the dead." "That's fucking nuts."

"Who do you think it is?"

"Some who knows."

"Who?"

"I don't know."

"Does your girlfriend know?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Ok."

"Listen take this gun." "It's got hallow bullets in it." "One shot and the person is dead."

"Alright." He said taking it.

Later that night AJ was home by herself. She could hear cawing outside. There was a knock at the door. She answered it.

"John." She said surprised.

"We need to talk AJ."

"Come on in." He went in. "How uncharacteristic it is for you to use the front door."

"AJ."

"What's wrong?"

"Randy's a murderer."

"What?"

"He gave the order to kill us."

"Why would he do that?"

"He's the boss of a drug ring."

"No."

"Yes."

"You're lying." "Randy would never do that."

"I didn't think so either but I saw it."

"Randy loves me, he would never."

"You have to believe me."

"I don't believe you." "Get out. She turned her back to him.

"I'm sorry." He put his hands over her eyes so she could see what he sees. He showed her what he saw last night. Randy plotting the murder. When it was over he took his hands off her eyes.

"No." She started to cry. "No." "Oh god." She dropped to her knees and sobbed. John walked and stood in front of her. He knelt down.

"It's ok." She hugged him.

"I'm sorry John." "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"I wanna be dead to."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't."

"Give me one good reason why I should go on living."

"Life is worth living." "Life is precious." "Live it for those of us who can't anymore." He put his hand on her stomach and smiled. "Live it for your baby."

"What?"

"It's a boy."

"Oh my god."

"Make Bailey and me proud." "Be the parent we never got to and will never get to be." "Bring goodness into his life."

"I will."

Randy was at work at his desk. Suddenly a rock crashed through the window and landed on Randy's desk. He was confused. He was six stories up and no other buildings were around. There was a note attached. He opened it. It read.

I know everything you will BURN IN HELL for what you did to us. Your time is coming.


	7. Chapter 7

Randy came home the next morning after working all night.

"AJ I'm home." "AJ?" He went upstairs. "Baby?" He went upstairs. All of AJ's drawers were partially open. He opened them. They were empty. He saw her engagement ring sitting on the dresser. He went to the closet. All of her things were gone from there.

AJ was at a motel. She had just woken up. He felt sick. She ran to the bathroom and threw up. When she was done she was walking back out. Her cell phone started to ring. It was Randy. She didn't answer.

Later that night Roman was at the warehouse alone. He was making the products. He heard something creak.

"Hello?" He picked up the gun Randy gave him. "Hello?"

"Caw!" The crow flew in and landed on a barrel. "Caw!" Roman was looking at the bird.

"Hello Roman." John said from behind him. He jumped and turned around backing way from John. "Jumpy aren't ya?" Roman raised the gun.

"Stay back." John looked the table of chemicals.

"Flammable chemicals, spark from a gunshot, bad combination."

"It was all Randy's idea." "Kill him."

"Oh, I intend to." "Not before I kill you."

"Look Cena, I can give you anything you want."

"Anything I want?"

"Money, drugs." "I got it."

"I'm dead." "Do you think any of that material shit makes one bit of difference to me?" "Want I want no one can give me." "So now all I want is to be dead with Bailey." "The only way I can do that is get rid of you."

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" "Does sorry make me be able to marry Bailey and raise our child?"

"No."

"You know you tried to torch my house." John took out a match and struck it. He held it above the chemicals. "I bet this place would go up like the Fourth Of July."

"You drop that we're both dead."

"Both." "I'm already dead." "Remember?" "You killed me for your boss." "Five…

"No!" Roman took off running for the door.

"Four, three, two… Roman tried to open the door it was padlocked shut from the outside. "One." John dropped the match. It exploded. The crow flew seconds later. Then John walked out.

A half hour later Randy arrived at the crime scene. Firefighters were putting out the fire.

"Another one?" Randy asked walking over to the other detective.

"Yeah." "Roman Reigns." "At first we thought it was just an accidental drug lab explosion." "Then we found this." They walked about twenty feet. It was out but still smoking. Burned into the ground was a huge outline of a crow.

"Yeah definitely the same guy."

After everything was done Randy back to his car. He checked his cell phone to see if AJ called him. He'd been calling her all day. He had a missed call. It said it was from Roman's phone. Five minutes ago but Randy's phone never rang. It also said he had a voicemail. He checked it. Only it wasn't Roman.

"Suddenly I heard a tapping." John said "As of someone gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door." "You killed me Randy." "Now it's my turn." "Soon I will be rapping at your chamber door." "Enjoy the rest of your life." "It'll be over soon."


	8. Chapter 8

Randy went to John's grave the next morning. When he discovered it was empty he really started to panic. He took a personal day off of work. He spent the rest of the day at the library researching the legend of the crow. It said the crow gave a soul power but it was a power that could be taken away. It stated that if the crow was killed, the soul it was protecting went back to being mortal. John had went back to his house. It was a gloomy, rainy day. John had found a letter Bailey had written him and. paper shredder that still worked. The letter read.

_Dear John,_

_I'm counting the days until our wedding. The day we met I had no I had no intentions of falling in love but I fell fast and hard for you. I can't wait until next week when I can finally call myself your wife. I know we'll have many happy years together and many children to fill those years. Then on the days were old and gray with grandchildren, I can look back and say I've had a long fulfilling life with the man I love._

_I love you,_

_Bailey_

John put the letter through the paper shredder. He started thinking about the day they met.

**Flashback**

**John was standing in line at a Starbucks. There was a woman in front of him. She turned around and ran into John, spilling her cappuccino all over his shirt.**

**"Oh I'm sorry." She said.**

**"That's ok."**

**"Are you alright?"**

**"I'm fine but I think my shirt's done for."**

**"I'm sorry about that."**

**"It's ok."**

**"I'll replace it."**

**"That's not necessary."**

**"Are you sure?"**

**"Positive."**

**"Let me at least pay for your order." "What were you getting?"**

**"You don't have to do that."**

**"I insist."**

**"Ok." "Coffee regular."**

**"Ok." She ordered his coffee and herself another cappuccino. She handed him his coffee.**

**"Thank you."**

**"You're welcome."**

**"I'm John."**

**"I'm Bailey."**

**"Do you have a boyfriend?"**

**"No."**

**"Would you like to go out to dinner tonight?"**

**"Sure." She smiled.**

**End Of Flashback**

He smiled but it was the same sad smile. He started to think about the last morning they were alive.

**Flashback**

**Bailey and John were in bed asleep. It was a bright, sunny day. Sunlight was streaming through the window. The alarm clock went off. John shut it off. He rolled on his back and looked at Bailey. She opened her eyes.**

**"Hi." He said.**

**"Hi." They kissed. She got on top of him. A few seconds later she broke it and looked him.**

**"You know, today's my day off." She said smiling.**

**"I know."**

**"Do you really have to go to work today?"**

**"Yes."**

**"If you stay I'll make it worth your while." She kissed him.**

**"That sounds tempting but I can't I have client meetings all day."**

**"That's to bad." They kissed.**

**"Baby I gotta get up." He mumbled against her lips.**

**"Uh-uh."**

**"I have to but I don't want to."**

**"I don't want you to either." John broke the kiss.**

**"I have to get up."**

**"Ok." "I'll go make you some coffee."**

**Bailey was sitting on the couch downstairs. John came into the living room from the kitchen.**

**"I gotta go." John said.**

**"Ok." He went over to her and bent down by her face..**

**"Can we continue what we started this morning tonight?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Good."**

**"I love you."**

**"I love you to." "Bye."**

**"Bye." They kissed.**

**End Of Flashback**

"I'm coming home Bailey, soon, I promise." He said out loud.

Later that night John went to Randy's house. The crow flew in through an open window in the living room. Seconds later John came in. There were no lights on upstairs.

"Randy I know you're here." John said. "Come out." The crow landed on the arm of the couch. Randy was hiding in the shadows upstairs with a sniper rifle. He had the crow in his sights and fired. The crow went down. John turned around to look. He saw the hall light upstairs come on. He went upstairs. Randy was standing in the hall with a regular gun pointed at John.

"John." Randy said still not believing what he was seeing.

"You." "You ruined my life." "I'm dead because of you."

"It was never supposed to go down like that." "I didn't want to kill you." "You left me no choice."

"You stole my life from me." "You stole Bailey's life."

"Bailey was never supposed to die." "That was a miscommunication."

"That doesn't change the fact that she's dead and it's all your fault."

"You told AJ didn't you?"

"Damn right."

"Well then I guess we're even."

"We're far from even." Randy shot John in the shoulder. John was surprised when felt pain and started to bleed. He fell to the ground.

"I guess you don't know." He said walking up to him. "Without your bird your as human as me." Randy heard faint flapping and turned around. The crow was still alive but wounded. Randy aimed his gun at it. John kicked him behind the knee as hard as he could. Randy fell. He dropped the gun over the banister. John got up, got on top of Randy started punching him in the face. Randy blocked one and punched John in the face. John was knocked off of him. Randy got on top of John and started choking him.

"Get away from him Randy." "I'll shoot you." "Put your hands up." Randy put his hands up. He got up and slowly turned around. AJ was standing there with Randy's gun pointed at him.

"AJ." "Put the gun down."

"You killed my sister you son of a bitch!"

"I'm sorry." "I never meant for it to happen."

"Go to hell."

"AJ please, I love you."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do." "When I met you I wanted to stop what I was doing because I wanted a life with you." "I tried to get out but by then I was in to deep."

"What am I supposed to do?" "What am I supposed to tell our baby?"

"Our baby?" "You're pregnant?"

"Yes."

"It can still work between us I promise." "Give me the gun."

"No."

"Come on baby." "Don't do this you know how good we are together." Randy started to reach for the gun. John grabbed him from behind. He slammed him against the wall. Randy grabbed him. They struggled slamming each other into things. Randy had John. John was up against the banister. Randy was trying to push him over. John head butted Randy and switched positions. Now he was trying to push Randy over. The banister started cracking under the weight. With one hard shove from John the banister broke and Randy fell to the first floor breaking his neck. He died instantly.

John looked over and saw AJ huddled in the corner. He went over to her.

"It's ok." "It's over." He said. She stood up. They hugged.

They went to the park.

"It's time." John said.

"Time for what?"

"Time for me to go."

"No." "I don't want you to go." "Don't leave me by myself."

"You'll never be by yourself." "I'll always be with you and so will Bailey." "I want you to have this." He took out Bailey's engagement ring and gave it to AJ. "I think Bailey would want it this way." He kissed AJ on the cheek. "See ya short stuff."

"Bye." AJ looked down and saw a picture. It was of her, Bailey and John. She picked it up. When she went look at John he was gone.

John was standing in a field of green grass as far as the eye could see. The sky was a crystal clear blue. The only thing John recognized was the swing set from the park. He sat on it. Suddenly he felt a hand brush acrossed his shoulder. He looked there was nobody there.

"John." John turned around again. Bailey was smiling in front of him.

"Bailey." She sat on his lap. They hugged and kissed. Holding each other they rocked back and forth on the swing. Then they disappeared together.

AJ was standing at John's grave with a stroller and three month old baby inside.

"John I wanted you to meet someone." "This is my son, John." "Well bye." She put flowers on Bailey and John's graves and left.

**This was the last chapter. Sorry I forgot to say in the last chapter. As usual if have any requests let me know.**


End file.
